De Robot A Humana
by Vampyretta20
Summary: Despues de 212 años el famoso cientifico Edward Cullen escuentra un robot, el cual se convertirá en humano. ¿Que pasaría si este humano fuese una chica?, ¿Habrá amor o solo amistat?


"**DE ROBOT A HUMANA"**

No recuerdo cuando desperté… siempre me pasa lo mismo… nunca lo recuerdo…

La única cosa que suelo recordar es que siempre estoy dentro de una caja de metal, o al menos es lo que noto yo, y llena de cables, siempre conectada a cables, y ¿sólo para qué? Para que me utilicen, como siempre han hecho.

No sé por qué, pero esta vez me siento diferente, es como si algo cambiase en mi interior, algo que funcionase por voluntad propia, sin que yo lo mande, algo que por lo que noto hace _bum-bum, bum-bum_, es un sonido raro, ya que nunca lo he escuchado hasta ahora.

Empiezo a oír voces de fondo, voces sorprendidas y otras aterrorizadas, pero sigo sin saber el por qué.

Quiero saber el por qué de esas voces, pero no puedo ir hasta ellas, no puedo hacer que esta caja de metal se mueva, no tengo suficientes fuerzas para ello.

Escucho las voces alejarse… pero no quiero… no me gusta… sigo queriendo moverme y no puedo. Lo único que consigo es hacer que esta caja de metal se estreche cada vez más, cada segundo, cada minuto que pasa se estrecha cada vez más.

Vuelvo a oír voces, mejor dicho solo oigo una voz, una voz aterciopelada que se acerca cada vez más…

Noto algo cálido en uno de los bordes de la caja, y vuelvo a oír esa voz hablar pero que esta vez solo se dirige a mi.

- ¿Cómo te puede latir el corazón si no eres más que un simple robot?

¿Latir?, ¿Corazón?, ¿Robot? ¿Qué es todo eso?, no conozco nada. Lo único que sé es mi nombre, pero no puedo decirlo, no puedo hablar, es como si esta caja o robot, como aquella voz había dicho, me quitase las fuerzas, la movilidad, la voz… todo lo que tengo me lo quita, las cosas que me envuelven, todo, sin dejarme nada.

Pero esta vez no me rendiré, ya me había rendido demasiadas veces.

Quería saber de dónde procedía esa voz, por lo que con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban intenté pronunciar mi nombre, algo que fue totalmente inútil ya que solo salió un susurro. Lo que provocó que dejase de sentir esa percepción cálida en el borde de la caja.

- "_Seguro que asusté a esa voz_ – pensé – _no lo tendría que haber hecho, sólo he conseguido que se aleje de mi._"

Al poco rato lo vuelvo a sentir vuelvo a sentir esa calidez.

- Inténtalo otra vez, por favor.

Esa voz me da ánimos, pero no lo volveré a hacer, no quiero que se aleje de mí, y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento…

- Por favor, inténtalo otra vez, prometo no irme, eres demasiado interesante para que me vaya.

- "_¿Interesante, yo?_ - pensé - _Nunca he sido interesante, siempre he sido un monstruo._"

La voz me lo seguía pidiendo, y de alguna manera encontré el valor suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo, aunque sólo logro que me salga un susurro.

- _…Bella, Bella Swan…_

Ese era mi nombre, pero ya sólo lo había dicho en un susurro apenas audible, y me sorprendió lo que escuche.

- Bella… bonito nombre.

- _…Como es posible que me oiga si sólo me salen susurros…_

Noto una pequeña risa, una risa que es música para mis oídos.

- Sí que te oigo, y aunque sólo suspires también lo oiré.

- _…Oh…_

- Bueno, ahora que ya se tu nombre, creo que tu necesitas saber el mío. Me llamo Edward, Edwad Cullen.

- _… Bonito nombre…_ - le dije citando sus palabras.

- Gracias.

- _… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?..._

- Claro, pero solo si a cambio tú también me contestas las que yo tengo para ti.

- _…Por supuesto, faltaría más…_

- Entonces Bella, tu primera pregunta es…

Mi nombre sonaba tan bien con su voz que me quedé hipnotizada.

- Bella…, Bella… – me volvió a llamar, a lo que yo volví en mí.

- _…Eh, ah sí, esto… ¿Cómo es que me puedes escuchar?…_

- Es muy simple, tienes un anillo de energía alrededor de los pies y otro que te rodea la cabeza, y eso junto a una maquina especial hace que pueda oírte sin ningún tipo de problema.

- _…Oh…, ojala lo pudiese ver… bueno tu turno…_

- Uhmm, cuéntame un poco de ti – me preguntó en un tono un poco impaciente por saber la respuesta, pero no le di importancia.

- _…Bueno, no es que me acuerde de cómo soy pero tengo una vaga idea de tener los ojos castaños color del chocolate y largo pelo castaño… y no recuerdo nada más, solo que en cuanto me despiertan es para que me utilicen y… por eso… no me gusta… no me gusta que me despierten por que sé que voy a sufrir…_ - apenas me salía la voz, pero me sentía bien contándoselo.

- Vaya, suenas linda, pero ¿Por qué no te gusta que te despierten? ¿Para que no te utilicen?

- _…Sí, así es…_

- ¿Y crees que yo te voy a utilizar?, por que yo nunca lo haría

Pude notar por su voz que le dolió mucho pronunciar aquella frase, pero no supe el por que.

_- …Si te digo la verdad no lo sé… muchos antes que tú también me han dicho lo mismo y al final por confiar en ellos me han acabado utilizando… como si sólo fuese un trozo de chatarra…_

- Bueno pues voy a tener que hacer que cambies esa opinión sobre mí.

- _…Jijiji…Podría ser una buena idea… y… ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?_

- Que soy el hombre más apuesto sobre la faz de la tierra – me dijo soltando una gran carcajada a la que yo también me uní.

- _…Jajaja…_

- No va, ahora en serio. Tengo los ojos de un color verde esmeralda, mi pelo es cobrizo, las mujeres dicen que soy guapo pero solo me quieren por el dinero que tengo.

- _… ¿El dinero?…_

- Sí, el dinero… al ser un famoso científico tengo el suficiente dinero como para abarcar proyectos de investigación realmente grandes, como por ejemplo el de esos anillos de energía que te rodean.

- _…Pues son bastante egoístas ¿no?…_

- Si, pero que le quieres hacer… Bueno será mejor que me vaya.

¿Irse? ¿Acaso esta pensando en dejarme? No lo podría resistir, no quería que se fuera.

- _…No, no te vayas por favor, no me quiero quedar sola otra vez, no lo soportaría…_

- Bella, escúchame no te voy a dejar sola, pero yo necesito descansar, es muy tarde, es la 1 de la madrugada.

- _… ¿Qué es eso de "la 1 de la madrugada"?…_

- Oh, es cierto, tú no sabes nada sobre el tiempo, este… - se quedó pensativo, supongo que para que yo lo entendiese - …nos dice cuando tenemos que comer, dormir, trabajar… pero no te preocupes, en cuanto descanse lo suficiente vuelvo para estar otro rato contigo, ¿Si?, y así te explico todo lo que no sepas o no te acuerdes, ¿Vale?

- _…Vale, pero no quiero que nadie más que tú me oiga hablar_ – no se por qué lo dije, pero creía que era necesario -_ me sentiría muy mal ya que no me gusta ser el centro de atención…_

- No te preocupes, desconectaré los anillos para que nadie te oiga ni siquiera respirar.

- _…Gracias, hasta luego…_

- Hasta luego.

Lo último que sentí fue algo cálido en la parte de arriba y el sonido de unos pasos alejarse.

No sé que es lo que empecé a sentir, pero notaba como si las partes de la caja se cayeran a trozos y, con cada trozo que se caía podía notar que me daba más movilidad.

Lo primero que noté fue que podía mover las manos sin ningún problema, después fueron los brazos, los pies, las piernas… y así hasta que sólo me quedaba la cabeza.

Para ese tiempo yo había escuchado pasos pero que no sabía de quien eran, solo supe quien era hasta que escuché esa voz tan inconfundible para mi, su voz, la voz de Edward.

- ¿Bella…? ¿Qué te está pasando?

Cuando acabó de decir la frase la parte de metal que estaba en mi cara se fue descomponiendo dejando mi cara visible para él. Me costó acostumbrarme a la luz que había en aquel lugar. Cuando me acostumbré fije mi vista en Edward, la verdad es que todo lo que me había contado de él no le hacía justicia.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda me observaban de una manera que no supe descifrar, pero puedo decir que en ellos vi deseo, un deseo que no había visto des de… des de ¿Cuándo?… a sí ya lo recuerdo des de que mi padre me encerró ahí dentro para protegerme de aquella persona, aquella cruel persona que solo me quería para su beneficio.

También recuerdo las palabras que me dijo mi padre antes de que me encerrara en ese lugar: "_mi niña, no te preocupes, saldrás de ahí, te lo prometo, pero solo la persona adecuada que tu corazón acepte te sacará, aunque para eso tengas que esperar años, décadas o siglos_", la fecha no la recuerdo, pero creo recordar que fue más o menos para 1918.

Cuando me recuperé de aquel pequeño trance, me le quedé mirando, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándolo y por lo que me di cuenta no conocía aquel lugar por lo que pregunté.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

En su cara pude ver un rastro de sorpresa, de deseo… pero no entendí el por qué.

- Edward, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Bella… eres… eres hermosa.

Pobre estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar de tartamudear, era tan lindo…

- Edward, ¿Por qué me mentiste? – le dije con un claro tono de enfado, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de risa.

- ¿Por qué piensas que te mentí, Bella?

- Es obvio, no… me dijiste que no eras guapo y es mentira, pero una mentira como una catedral.

- Uff, me habías asustado.

- Jeje, lo siento, pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estamos en el laboratorio donde hace un día tu estaba allí sentada – me dijo señalando la silla llena de cables – con todos esos cables.

- Ah – fue lo único que atiné a decir.

- Edward… ¿Dónde y en que año estamos?

- Estamos en Chicago y en el año 2130 ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque llevo… - me puse a contar - ¡212 años metida ahí! – dije señalando los restos de metal con asco – pero sé que no me va a pasar nada… ¿tú no me harías daño, verdad?

- ¡No! Nunca te haría daño, Bella como puedes pensar eso, y si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría, nunca… - en su voz había dolor, entonces en ese momento lo entendí todo, mi corazón lo había elegido a él - te he esperado durante todos estos años.

- Yo también te he esperado, cuando se cayó el último trozo de metal lo recordé… recordé el por qué estaba encerrada ahí… el por qué he podido salir hoy, y la razón es… por que mi corazón te pertenece.

- Y el mío te pertenece a ti.

- Entonces lo tendré que conservar hasta el fin de nuestras vidas ¿no?

- Eso espero porque yo voy a hacer lo mismo con el tuyo.

Con su última palabra me cogió una mano ya que con la otra me acunaba la cara para darme el mejor beso de toda mi vida, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le abracé, él me correspondió, y mientras tanto me recito un poema, el poema más bello que jamás he escuchado.

**- **_**A la tierna luz de la luna,**_

_**ante tus preciosos ojos achocolatados,**_

_**bajo aquel cielo estrellado,**_

_**con tu mano junto a la mía.**_

_**Contra la opinión,**_

_**de nuestros padres.**_

_**Desde que nos conocimos junto a aquel olmo,**_

_**en aquella cálida y larga noche de verano,**_

_**entre la mirada de nuestros ojos, fuimos,**_

_**hacia aquel peñasco,**_

_**hasta el amanecer,**_

_**para verlo junto a ti.**_

_**Por solamente escuchar un "te quiero",**_

_**según manda la tradición,**_

_**sin separarnos ni un centímetro y,**_

_**sobre esta rosa te entregaré un beso,**_

_**tras jurarte amor eterno.**_** -**

Y como el poema había dicho me besó tras jurarme amor eterno.

- FIN -


End file.
